


New Day

by AnonymousLesbian



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLesbian/pseuds/AnonymousLesbian
Summary: Agent 8 is about to face her toughest challenge of all, but not alone.





	New Day

Agent 8 looked at the distant view of Inkopolis with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. The harsh sun rays made her quickly retreat at first, as she was not use to such light. After a lot of practice with dealing with those rays, thanks to Agent 3, she is able to handle it. But the tears in her eyes was not because of the sun this time.

She was finally going to be able to leave the subways and meet more inklings and octolings that also escaped as well. She would also get to see Pearl and Marina perform and get to meet the Squid-sisters, which brought a bigger smile to her face. Resting her head on the shoulder to her right, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I will finally be able to see your home" she said as she smiled at the green inkling next to her.

"I haven't been back there in such a long time, I might not even be able to consider it home" The inkling girl said as she smiled back at her.

Nodding her head the octoling turned her gaze back to the tall buildings in the distance. She could practically feel the freedom and adventure coming from the mysterious place. She found herself excited, but also nervous and scared. 'What if she's was not welcomed?' 'What if she makes a fool of herself and ruined everything?', all these questions went through the mind of the octoling.

Noticing the stressed octoling, Agent 3 pulled the other girl into an embrace and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I will make sure nobody hurts you, you deserve the world after everything you went through." Agent 3 said as she kissed Agent 8 on the forehead.

Smiling and hugging the other girl back, Agent 8 felt herself calm down. It was the way the inkling wanted to protect her and the kind, caring, and adorableness of the inkling girl that made her fall for her. At first, the inkling was very distant and very wry of the octoling girl. The octoling was worried at first that she did something to the inkling and tried to apologize to her. The two started talking after that and grew close.

After the two grew close, they both started to develop feelings for each other. Agent 8 was the one to confess first, while Agent 3 blushed and confessed as well. The two became inseparable ever since, never far from the other, the two would always know when the other was feeling down and know how to comfort the other. 

After Agent 8 was able to escape and defeat all the missions. The two were able to leave the subways and go back to Inkopolis, well, Agent 3 was able to return "back". Agent 3 was worried about the other agent, the octoling was easily confused and worried about things. She wanted to protect her octoling girlfriend from any harm that might come her way, but she knew that the girl could defend herself.

The two girls remained quiet, enjoying each other's closeness. They don't know what's in store for them in the future, but the two know that they will always remain together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad spelling or anything, please let me know what you think and I would really appreciate the construction criticism. :D


End file.
